<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always on My Mind by Snowfilly1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794266">Always on My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1'>Snowfilly1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Post canon, Summoning Circles, Talking with dead celebrities for fun and profit, The Author Regrets Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfilly1/pseuds/Snowfilly1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's going very well though dear. Although, the strangest thing, I had someone ask me to find Elvis recently and talk to him, and I haven't been able to find him anywhere. It's very odd."</p><p>Or, Madame Tracey's been doing a podcast where she interviews celebrities from Beyond The Veil. Only she can't find Elvis anywhere to talk to. Aziraphale and Crowley have some experience in finding people, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always on My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOfJuly/gifts">BlackOfJuly</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this fic came about because the Ineffable Husbands FB group are bad (the best) influences. This was based on a tumblr post shared there suggesting AUs we'd like to see, and one suggesting Tracey interviewing dead celebrities for a show. I suggested there might be mileage in her trying and failing to interview Elvis and had people saying it sounded like a great idea. </p><p>This is more book canon than anything; time is a construct and doesn't matter so please don't think about Elvis' age in this...</p><p>Title is one of my favourite Elvis songs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'How are things going with your show, dear?' Aziraphale smiled over his teacup at Tracey. 'Me and Crowley do so enjoy listening to it, you know.'</p><p>'It must be almost like a little catch up for, mustn't it, Mr Fell? Hearing from people you used to know. '</p><p>'It is. Crowley was delighted when you spoke with that frightfully nice man who played the guitar a while back.'</p><p>Tracey laughed, a sound that made Aziraphale feel like laughing himself. A lot of things did recently. </p><p>'Jimi? Yes, he is a dear, although I didn't have your Anthony pegged as a fan. It's going very well though. Although, the strangest thing, I had someone ask me to find Elvis recently and talk to him, and I haven't been able to find him anywhere. It's very odd.'</p><p>Aziraphale nodded as though he was completely sure who she was talking about and made sympathetic noises. He had plenty of experience in not being able to find people after all. </p><p>The conversation drifted on after that, and then got interrupted by Crowley striding back into the cottage waving a bunch of sweet peas. 'I told them to hold off on the flowering for a few days, but no, weren't gonna listen to me, so you might as well have these, Tracey. We've got loads.'</p><p>***</p><p>A month later, and they were sitting in Tracey and Shadwell's house, Crowley quizzing Tracey with the enthusiasm of someone who'd just stumbled onto an entirely hidden field of knowledge. </p><p>'And you say you can find anyone in the afterlife?'</p><p>'Yes. I mean...I never used to be able to really until all this business with your friend Adam and I do feel a bit bad about that but it wasn't an awful way of earning a living, and now everyone seems to like my show at least. Is there someone you'd like me to talk to for you then?'</p><p>Crowley shook his head, hair flicking into his face. He'd been growing it out for almost a year now.  'Aziraphale said you were looking for Elvis recently? Big fan. Just wondered.'</p><p>'Still haven't heard anything from him. If you ask me, I'd say he hasn't even died.'</p><p>'Crowley?'</p><p>'Angel?'</p><p>'No. Whatever you're planning, the answer is no.'</p><p>**</p><p>The answer, after a few days of planning, quite a bit of alcohol and a hushed conversation with Adam, who was, in Aziraphale's opinion, altogether too eager to help Crowley poke holes in corners of the universe that would be better left undisturbed, was 'yes.'</p><p>The four of them - Aziraphale, Crowley, Tracey and Shadwell (plus an assortment of Witchfinder Army weaponry) gathered in the South Downs cottage. </p><p>('If we're going to do this, Crowley, we're going to do this in the house with the most wards.')</p><p>Anathema had provided a long list of 'things not to do on pain of probable death' from her roadtrip with Newt. </p><p>Crowley had vetoed the idea of any flames being involved but aside from that, Aziraphale thought they'd prepared fairly well. He glanced around, checked the summoning circle once more and nodded. </p><p>'If you're still happy, dear lady, we'll get started. I would prefer not to have him here around midnight.'</p><p>'He won't be,' Shadwell growled. 'No walking skeleton is gonna try an' outsmart me.'</p><p>The first indication that they had of it working was a sudden chill in the room. The second was Crowley abandoning all attempts at human speech and hissing frantically. Aziraphale grabbed his hand, fought against the instinctive desire to bring his wings out and shield his husband and the humans. </p><p>WHAT DO YOU WANT?</p><p>Shadwell recovered the power of speech first. 'Elvis. Me wife wants to talk to him. Where you hidin' him?'</p><p>'Please, love, you can't call me that before we get married. It ain't hardly proper. Anyway, Mr. Death -'</p><p>Crowley's hissing took on an amused note and then eased off. Death shook his robe out and scattered water everywhere. </p><p>IT IS AT LEAST DRY HERE. CORNWALL IS VERY WET AT THE MOMENT. I SUPPOSE I CAN SPARE YOU ALL A MOMENT.</p><p>'Well, as Mr. Shadwell said, I am attempting to get in touch with someone who I think is passed beyond the Great Veil and I wondered if you could assist. '</p><p>Aziraphale cut across. 'Heaven and Hell would be very grateful to you.'</p><p>Death's laugh was glacier cold. YOU TWO ARE NOTHING OF HEAVEN AND HELL. EVEN WE'VE HEARD OF YOU AND YOUR EXILES, SO SAVE THE FLATTERY. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS THE HUMANS FOR ASKING QUESTIONS, ESPECIALLY THAT ONE. HE CURSED ME WITH EVERYTHING HE HAD WHEN HE THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH ME.</p><p>WHO IS THIS HUMAN YOU WANT?<br/>'Elvis. The singer. You know,' Tracey replied. </p><p>'Yank fella with the hips,' Shadwell added. </p><p>If a skull wearing a robe could look quizzical, Death did. YOU HUMANS ARE ALL VERY SURE ABOUT THIS. EVEN THE FRUIT MACHINES YOU HAVE ASK ME QUESTIONS ABOUT HIM AND THEN TELL ME I'M WRONG.</p><p>I NEVER LAID A FINGER ON HIM. </p><p>'Right, OK, thank you, you can go now,' Crowley blurted out and the summoning circle disappeared in a flash of smoke and brimstone that might - to the uncharitable observer - have smelt rather more of old books and sun on grass than anything Hellish. </p><p>'At least it isn't me being an old silly,' Tracey said. 'I wonder where he is.'</p><p>**</p><p>It was Crowley's idea in the end. He'd been considering the matter for a few days,  and finally announced it to Aziraphale when they were in bed one lazy morning, the angel's arm draped over his back to hold him close. </p><p>''Member that guy who came and collected your sword? Les something or other?'</p><p>'Lesley, I think. Why, dearest?'</p><p>Crowley stretched, flipping onto his back. 'He was the one who found all the Horsepeople. Just wondering if he's able to find Elvis. Tracey would love to find out. I just thought...Aziraphale, that's your 'you're going to call me nice face,' please don't.'</p><p>Aziraphale kissed him instead.  'I think that's a very good idea, dearest. I'm sure Adam can help us find him.'</p><p>Adam, in fact, was easily swayed with a quick driving lesson (Aziraphale shut himself indoors for the duration and listened to music) and Crowley was soon organising a meeting for everyone. This one was outside on the South Downs, angel and demon deciding that there was a limit to how many dubiously supernatural delivery beings they wanted turning up on their doorstep. </p><p>Lesley had his priorities straight. 'This is a paying job, right?'</p><p>'Of course,' Tracey said quickly. 'Cash if you like.' </p><p>'Cash afterwards, laddie.'</p><p>Crowley waved some money in the air. 'Here you go. Think you might have to go abroad for it though.'</p><p>'Who am I meant to be finding though?' </p><p>Aziraphale smiled. 'A musician named Elvis.'</p><p>'I'm very eager to talk to him. See, I've had a lot of people asking me if he can appear on my show and since I can't find him anywhere, I thought we might be able to sort something out with him.'</p><p>Lesley nodded. 'Funny you should ask about him, really. I saw him when I was out in Des Moines. He's the guy working in the kitchen at the CHOW drive-in that Dr. Sable owns.'</p><p>There was a moment of silence. </p><p>There was a longer moment of silence. </p><p>'Sorry, dear. Who is Dr. Sable?' Tracey asked. </p><p>'He was at the Airfield,' Crowley replied. 'Goes by Famine in the Book. He owns those ridiculous CHOW places in America.' </p><p>Aziraphale shuddered at the thought. </p><p>'Well, anyway, gents and ladies, he was working there last year. I'm sure I could find him again but I'm sure if I simply phoned up, I'd be able to speak to him for you.' </p><p>'Let's just...Elvis is alive and working in a burger joint in America owned by one of the Horsepeople?' Crowley muttered, in the tone of someone who thought he might have dreamt the last few minutes. </p><p>'Yes.'</p><p>Tracey glanced across at Shadwell. 'What do you say to a little holiday, love? I'm sure Elvis would get me my highest ratings ever on the show, even if he isn't Beyond the Veil so to speak.'</p><p>It took them three days to sort out the practicalities, but it was indeed the highest rated show she'd ever done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It is a matter of deep sadness that I couldn't work Terry Pratchett's line 'There's a guy working in the chip shop and I swear he's Elvish' from Soul Music into this, because I still think that's the best pun he ever made. </p><p>And a huge thank you to BlackofJuly for allowing me to use her line 'That's the dude working in the kitchen at the Chow drive-in'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>